1. Technical Field
The disclosures herein generally relate to an injection molding machine.
2. Description of Related Art
An injection molding machine produces a molding product by filling melted resin into a cavity space of a molding unit, then solidifying the resin. The molding unit is configured with a stationary mold and a movable mold, between which the cavity space is formed when the molding unit is clamped. An article molded in the cavity space is ejected from the movable mold after opening the molding unit. An ejector unit is used for ejection (see, for example, WO 2005/068155). The molding product ejected from the movable mold is taken out from the injection molding machine by a take-out robot.